Unsaid Words
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: Sam finally gets the opportunity to talk to his daughter, Sammy-Jo


_Quantum Leap_

_Unsaid words_

**Title:** Unsaid words

**Author**: AbbyGibbs

**Fandom**: Quantum Leap

Pairing: None  
Rating: T

**Category:**, one-shot **  
**Spoilers: None though, it's better to read this if you have seen "The last door" part 3 of the trilogy episodes.**  
Summary: Sam finally gets the opportunity to talk to his daughter, Sammy-Jo **

**Warning: none  
Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to CBS and the people who created Quantum Leap

**Feedbacks:** **well, I'd love them, of course – who wouldn't? But please, only if you respect my work because it takes a lot of time and energy to get a story together. I love writing; I wouldn't allow anyone to discourage me from doing so, never. I don't have any problems at all with readers who choose not to go for this, but I decidedly do with those who write disrespectful mails just because they didn't get the ending they would have wanted. If you want to tell me what I might have done better within the story I made up, you're always very welcome to let me know. But if your only concern is to rant about it, then please, do it in private, okay? Thank you.**

**No copyright infringement is intended. ****  
**

**A/N #1: Thank you to Scott Bakula and Dean Stockwell that made Quantum Leap such a pleasure for the eyes. You guys were and still are AWESOME! Thanks also to M. Bellisario who created this amazing show! **

**And finally to all the fan that like me refuse to believe Sam never got back home**

**A/N: Maybe it's because of the reruns we get here (finally, if you're asking me) or something else, but I wanted to write a Quantum Leap story and I can't believe I'd forgotten how much I loved the show! Oh yeah, for this story let's pretend that Sam's never met Donna so he never married... and let's also pretend that he indeed never forgot Samantha Josephine Fuller is his daughter like he told Al he would know at the end of the episode "The last door" It's not much, but I wanted to write the idea down. I hope you'll enjoy it a little bit.**

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

_**AT LAST**_

**New Mexico,**

**Stallion Gate**

**Quantum Leap Project installations **

Sam Beckett felt his mission was about to come to an end, he would soon leap and share and change into right what once went wrong in other people's lives.. People's happiness was like music to his ears, but sometimes, just sometimes, the weigh on his shoulders was just too much to bear and in those moments Sam wished that he'd never have started with the Quantum leap project.

Fortunately when he felt like that he knew he could always count on his best friend and holographic guardian angel, Admiral Al Calavicci, the one person who was always with him wherever he landed in time, Al was always with him even if it was in the form of an hologram. Calavicci knew which words to use, to put Sam back into the right state of mind to keep on going.

Beckett knew his mind was comparable to Swiss cheese due to his leaps though, he seemed to remember more and more about his previous leaps, even if for some he wasn't able to remember a zilch.

Memory troubles were something that came with Quantum leaping. There was nothing you could do about it.

And then it happened again, the sensation of being grabbed, floating, being torn everything at once, He felt like he was standing in the middle of a hurricane, he was leaping, sent somewhere else.

As usual, he didn't expect anything from fate or God or whatever it was that decided where or when he would go and there it was a few moments later, he felt slightly disoriented as he took possession of a new body.

Needing a few moments to adjust himself to the feeling of fitting into a body again Dr. Sam Beckett closed his eyes.

"I'm finally meeting you, Dr. Beckett." The man heard a soft voice telling him.

Sam jumped slightly, and opened his eyes at once when he realized, that he had been called by his last name. He blinked a few times and then looked around him.

"Excuse me? How did you call me?"

"Dr. Beckett." The woman repeated softly.

A smile appeared on Sam's face, at first them he laughed.

_I'm me..._ Sam whispered.

Sam looked around again and suddenly realized he was in a very familiar place.

_Was it possible?_

_Was he finally... _

_Was he finally home? No... _

Sam didn't dare to hope.

Forgetting about the person who had just greeted him, out of the imaging chamber. Beckett ran to the waiting room. There was no one there.

How?

Running back to the imagining chamber, not paying attention to his surroundings, he didn't see the people standing in the main room, - the most important place, the heart of the whole project, the room where Ziggy took place - has he ran through it. Sam turned frantically as he once more stood in the imaging chamber; he walked closer to one of the metallic panels of the chamber and reached out. The surface felt cold and very real, and the reflecting image he could see in it was his own, he was finally himself again.

Tears appeared in his eyes as he slowly walked out of the place, not daring to run. Sam was afraid that if he did, everything around him would vanish again and he would eventually realize that all this was only a dream.

Sam smiled through his tears then and called his best friend's name who had been there for him, and his guardian angel through all the leaps.

"Al? Al?"

The people in the room smiled and laughed when they saw him staring at them. They had finally done it. They had finally found the way to leap Sam back.

"I'm right here, Sam." His friend said in a soft, cracked voice.

Admiral Albert Calavicci, walked toward Sam with a bright smile and unshed tears brimming in his eyes As they stood only a few inches from one another their eyes locked for a few moments before the two of them fell in each other's arms, hugged tightly. Sam squeezed his eyes shut, and held his friend as close to him as he could. If it hadn't been for him Beckett know he would have been able to pull through for so long.

Holding Al was like holding his brother, if he had been Don Quixote than Al would have been his Sancho

The embrace lasted a long moment, Sam couldn't believe he was able to touch and feel his best friend against him without passing through him.

The two men looked at each other then, and Al could real all the questions Sam wanted to ask in his eyes...

"What happened? How come? Did you guys managed to bring me back or am I supposed to change things here?"

Al simply smiled and said: "We leaped you back."

Dr. Beckett gave Al an incredulous look. "What did you just say?"

"I said, we leaped you back, Sam."

"No... that is... Are you... are you trying to tell me that I'm gonna leap back after each mission?" Sam asked as he didn't dare to hope that it was actually really the case. That they had finally figured out the way to leap him back in his own time and life after each mission.

"I'm not trying to tell you Sam, _**I am telling you**_ that we'll leap you back each time from now on."

Sam laughed and hugged Al tightly again Now tears where running freely down his cheeks. When the two men let go of one another, the physician noticed that his closest friends had joined them. Tina, Gooshie and other familiar faces he had missed for so long. Sam hugged them one by one, though he had still a hard time realizing he was home again.

Admiral Calavicci, left his best friend greeting the other members who worked with them on the project, as he went to look for a particular someone. He found her where Sam had left her, near the imaging chamber.

"Here you are, come on, my dear; there is someone I would like you to meet."

"But... he didn't even..." She protested.

"No, buts, you're coming." Al told her softly reaching out for her hand.

She younger woman placed her hand in Al's as he laid her out to where Sam was still hugging some people he hadn't seen for so long. Al waited a few moments more.

When he was done greeting everyone he heard Al call his name, Sam looked over his shoulder and smiled when he saw his best friend holding the hand of a beautiful young woman that was standing next to him.

The moment he laid eyes on her Beckett felt that somehow he knew her, but he couldn't pinpoint from where he knew her. Walking toward them, he smiled.

"Sam, there is someone, I would like you to meet." Al told him, in a soft voice.

Sam couldn't leave his eyes off the young woman.

The woman reached out and extended her hand, Sam didn't react at first. There was something about that woman...

"Sam?" Al called softly.

"Huh?" Sam said as he finally managed to tear his eyes away from the woman standing in front of him that had her hand extended waiting for him to shake it.

Sam hastily took it and shook. Looking at her more closely then.

_Those eyes..._

Sam closed his eyes for a few seconds. His memory didn't the work and he was instantly brought back in 1978... Baton Rouge, Louisiana.

_Abigail... She has the same eyes as her mother. Brigadoon..._ _Sammy-Jo Fuller..._

His eyes flew open and they filled up with tears... She was looking at him with that same sparkle he had seen in them so many years ago when he had introduced himself to her has Sam Larry Santon.

Sam smiled through his teary eyes.

Samantha-Josephine Fuller...

The eyes of the woman, widened in surprise.

"Sammy-Jo, yes, but how do you know my name?" She asked visibly curious.

Sam Beckett didn't answer her question instead he asked her one "You're the one who brought me back, aren't you?" He asked in soft voice full of emotions.

"I just theorized on a solution to bring you back, that's all."

"And you managed to actually bring him back, Sammy. You've achieved something we've been trying to do for so long. We all own you big time."

Sam moved toward her and hugged her tightly. Tears ran down his cheeks as soon as he was holding her. From her part Sammy-Jo felt there was more to Dr. Beckett than she could see, as if she had met him before. His eyes seemed strangely familiar to her, feeling his embrace tighten, Samantha didn't really knew why, but she just mimic his actions and closed her eyes enjoying the close contact with him.

The she heard him murmur "I love you, Sammy-Jo"

Her eyes opened instantly. The way he said the words, brought her back to a particular afternoon in 1978, she was sitting in the couch dreamingly re-reading Brigadoon as the pages appeared in her mind one by one as if she was actually holding and reading the book. Her mother's lawyer had arrived then... They had told about her favorite part of the story and that she'd love to travel in time to find her father to tell him she love him...

He had then said he loved her, just the same way Dr Beckett had just said it now. Suddenly something seemed to click in the scientist's mind. She pulled away from him just enough to be able to look his eyes.

_Oh my God... _She murmured.

"Brigadoon?"

Sam Smiled. "Brigadoon." He repeated.

"I don't know, if I really knew you weren't really Larry Stanton, mom's lawyer, all I remember is that somehow I felt safe when you were around, as if something was telling me that I could trust you. I didn't know why though. And I recall myself telling you that I would never forget you. Didn't I? "

Sam laughed. "That you did tell me."

"And now... I know your real name. Samuel Beckett. Like the play writer?"

"Yeah, though I'm not at all related to the play writer."

Al who was observing them had teary eyes himself, he was so happy for his best friend that he could finally be reunited with his daughter. He someone deserved something good to happen in his life it was definitely Sam, the man had risked his life so many times for people he didn't even know. The time had finally come when someone else could do something for him.

"Sammy-Jo?" Al called her softly cracked voice as he came closer to them.

"Yes, Admiral Calavicci?"

Al sighed. "Sammy-Jo how many times, have I told you already not to call me Admiral Calavicci?"

"1, 469, 078 times" The woman told him.

Sam laughed as Al rolled his eyes.

"There is something you should know about Dr. Beckett."

Sammy-Jo frowned.

"He's not sick is he? You're not sick are you?" She asked suddenly worried.

"No!" Al and Sam replied at the same time.

"Then what is it?"

"Do you remember when you told me what happened to you and your mom after Larry Stanton saved your momma?"

"Sure, but..."

"And the stories that your grandma, Laura told you about your father?"

"Yes, of course how could I forget those? I loved when she tells me that my father is actually traveling in time to help others..." Her voice trailed off when her mind started to put the pieces of the puzzle together to finally form a whole picture, the truth found its way to her.. Sammy-Jo's eyes took a lighter shade of color.

She looked at Sam very closely then.

Oh my goodness!

Sam looked at her surprised wondering what just made her say that.

"Sam? Do you remember what I told you about Sammy-Jo?" His friend asked him.

"Wait a minutes, you called her Sammy-Jo without me telling you... how?" His friend asked him surprised that Beckett remembered he had a daughter.

"I told you I would know, didn't I? No matter where leaps send you to, you always remember the things that really matters."

Tears ran down Sammy-Jo's cheeks as realization drowned into her.

"Dad?" she murmured in a strangled voice full of emotions and love.

New tears formed themselves in Sam's eyes as he nodded his head affirmatively. Hugging him even more, Samantha-Josephine cried, as she held to her father as if her life depended on it.

"Grandma was right, and she indeed knew everything..." He's daughter murmured in his ear.

Sam pulled back just enough to look at her questioningly and asked: "What'd you mean?"

"She told me once, that I didn't have to be sad about not knowing you or seeing you, because one day I would be able to bring you back to me, and that everything would be okay. I didn't know what she meant back then, and here you are. I brought you back to me."

"Yeah." Sam replied as he leaned in to kiss her cheek.

Sammy-Jo saw her father's face somber.

"Dad what's wrong?" His daughter asked worried.

"I'm so sorry, Samantha. I'm sorry I haven't been there for you all these years."

"Oh dad... " She sighed holding him closer to her, and placing a kiss on his cheek. Then she looked at him again and smiled.

"I've grown up to become a fine woman, haven't I? Sure I wouldn't prefer having you with me, but you couldn't. I know I wasn't supposed to, but I've checked a few things with the help of Ziggy.'

Al rolled his eyes. "I shouldn't have known. A woman with a 194 IQ..."

A twinkle suddenly appeared through Sam's still watery eyes.

"You should have done that in the first place, dad, she's gonna be offended now." Sammy-Jo, laughed.

Sam walked toward the central colorful desk he smiled as he realized that he must have thought of a Rubik's cube his mind picture of the whole project finally became a reality. He looked about him at the blue sphere, and felt a wave of pride wash over him.

Placing himself behind the desk, he reached out and placed his hand on a red colored scare, a blue beam instantly showed.

"Hi, Ziggy."

"It's about time; you get to me, Dr. Beckett."

"I know, but it isn't every day that you I have a meeting with my daughter."

"And what for one... " Ziggy commented.

"Now what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Sam asked looking up at the spherical blue ball that composed Ziggy.

"Nothing, just that. She's just like you. When she wants something or knows that something's right she doesn't give up until she's convince everyone else. Her IQ isn't the only thing she inherited from her father."

TBC...


End file.
